Go Your Own Way
by Storm13
Summary: About being true to yourself, being who you want to be, not what others expect of you! Stars the kids of the final fantasy 8 crew. FINISHED This is now going to be the prlogue to another fic called "Dreamscapes."
1. Every generation... blames the one befor...

Disclaimer: Squall, Irvine selphie and the rest of the original gang belong to Square soft but aren't mentioned that much, since this fic focuses on their children. Their children however belong to me.  
  
Damn that sounded weird.  
  
Authors note: I know some of these couple aren't the most usual, I too would really like to strangle Rinoa, but can't really see squall with anyone else since she's really the only one who can get him to open up. Guess everyone has to be good for SOMETHING eh? Also sorry to all the Zelphie people out there, but I just don't see it, Selphie and Irvine are so cute together in the game. Don't worry too much everyone Rinoa will hardly be mentioned and I don't plan on her actually appearing to haunt us with her presence, one hyperactive little girl is enough. (selphie although shes a big hyperactive lady now I guess, man I'd hate to be Irvine while she was pregnant). One more thing: IRVINE IS HOT!  
  
"Dear are you one yet, come on out please I want to see your outfit, and this is your very first party I'm so excited for you!"  
  
"Mum calm down it's just a party" Monita Kinneas (or moni/ monti as she preferred to be called) yelled at her mum through the bedroom door "I'm almost done"  
  
"That's good, but hurry up, you said you were meeting your friends"  
  
"Their not all friends mum I don't know all of my team mates that well"  
  
"Team mates then whatever, you said you were meeting them before the party so you'd better hurry up, and don't forget to be nice to the transfer students your fathers bringing he's worked so hard for this… is your hair done all right, do you ant me to brush it, oh come out here so I can have a look at you"  
  
"My hairs fine mum, I'm done, I'm coming down" Moni took a last look in the mirror, An almost mirror image of Selphie Kinneas in her younger days (before she met her father) stared back, behind the tomboy clothing and rebellious image it was their, haunting her. Everyone said she looked just like her mother. Except she'd started to grow her hair, it was messy at the moment, hadn't been trimmed for a while, she'd scraped it back in a ponytail but a few strands were always coming loose and getting in her eyes, she gave up and walked down the stairs. Would her mother scold her for the outfit? She didn't care anyway.   
  
"Oh you look divine!" Her mother fussed as she came down the stairs "I still think you should have worn a dress like most of the other girls" Moni's face hardened in a grimace, why couldn't her mother see what was blatantly obvious to the rest of the world? Monti was not ultra girly, not ultra perky, not a little lady, and liked it that way? She was a very stubborn, sometimes sullen tomboy, aside from the physical traits she'd inherited; Monita Kinneas was nothing like her mother.  
  
"But you look great anyway, I wish your father could see you off too but he'll be here for the party, Oh look at you my little baby, all grown up" Selphie wiped a tear from her eye and nearly squashed her daughter in a hug   
  
"Mum!" Selphie let go "Your wrinkling my shirt!" Moni smiled half-heartedly down at her mother, she'd taken height from her father's side, at least that was something. She was already taller than her mother, but probably wouldn't grow much more she was 18 now   
  
"And she's a seed, dear you have no idea how proud of you I am!" Her mother gushed…  
Yeah and that…what was so great about being a seed anyway?  
  
As she finally got out of their apartment at the edge of the university grounds, Moni answered that question herself with one word  
  
Adventure  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sandro was Jolted awake as the train pulled into Balamb station, they were finally here, at the end of a long tiring dusty journey, the exchange students from Galbadia where finally her and ready to party. He for one could use a cold beer it was so hot on the damn train, everyone else had been foolish enough to wear their party cloths believing they wouldn't have time to change. Sandro had worn casual wear, he wasn't going to dress up that much anyway, and everyone else was dusty now. He still had time for a quick shower and to run a comb through his hair, and he actually had something to change into, as soon as they reached the university.  
  
"Allright kids," Irvine kinneas, the man who had organized the exchange, and Sandro's personally hero "last leg of the journey, each cab will take four of you that's 3 cabs with some spare room but I'm going in one so that's only one extra space, hurry up now and we might actually have time to change," He encouraged the students who were moaning and stretching their legs. "or do you wanna miss this stop and have to come back on another train?" That got a rise out of everybody! Sandro was the first to grab his rather…er…light bag and hop down onto the station, he dumped the bag in the nearest cab and got in not caring who he sat with on what little was left of the journey. Not many of his friends were coming on this trip, he didn't even have that many really close friends, and for the first time in a while he found himself wondering why he'd volunteered.  
  
Because he'd heard Balamb was a good place for training, he'd heard the girls were pretty there, his personal hero and local legend was organizing this, and one of his best friends (one of his FEW friends, he was a bit of a loner) was coming along.  
  
Speaking of which "Hey move over San" Rita said shoving him, he scooted over to make way for the younger girl he'd grown up with, and considered his sister more than anyone. She was wearing a long white coat, black pants and a beach top. She'd managed to keep the dust off them, as usual, she was ALWAYS neat and tidy, blond hair swinging round tanned skin, good shot too, but mostly she didn't use a gun, instead she used a whip, like Quitsis.  
used to use, she wanted to be just like her, god knows why. Rita made him laugh though, she was younger than him, and yet she liked to act olfder and superior, she was always cool calm and serious on the outside, whenever she was down, he was usually one of the very few people who knew about it.   
"Can't they hurry this up I wanna get their already"  
"Yeah, yeah so does everyone else they just have bigger bags" Sandro muttered.  
"Hey mind if an old foggie joins you?" a voice asked they turned to look at the door on the other side of the wide cab to see the organizer of the whole thing, Irvine Kinneas   
"Sure thing, we'd be pleased to sit with someone so famous eh Rita?" Sandro nudged his adoptive little sister  
"Yeah" she mumbled, "so long as it means we can go"  
" Balamb garden university" Irvine told the deriver as the cab finally pulled out of the station.  
"Finally" Rita muttered  
"Shhsh" Sandro whispered then turned to Irvine "So how's the family?"  
  
Onward to parties and adventure 


	2. Waiting for tonight/Journey's end is the...

(Authors note: I'm so sorry about the first name for this chapter but Richard Leonhart, Richard the Lion heart? The British king who led the crusades remember? Hey I'm English so sue me)   
  
Richard Leonhart sat pensively on the steps, waiting for the rest of his friends/team mates, to arrive; mostly they were just team mates, companions not that close. Like his father he was a loner who preferred his own company, but he'd agreed to meet up with everyone tonight, even though he hated parties, even though he couldn't dance, he didn't want to be the stick in the mud of their seed graduation party. He sat waiting legs spread apart arms draped on top of them and head bowed, brooding.  
  
Hearing a sigh he turned to look at the girl who'd flopped down beside him, Monti,   
"Nice outfit" he said flatly, gesturing to her tight jeans torn at the midriff, faded beyond belief, a red top, torn and tied to bare most of her stomach, black leather heeled boots that went up to her knees and made her look even taller than normal, A denim jacket thrown over it all. Her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. It wasn't the outfit that was startling though, he'd known she'd never wear a dress, she was definitely the person he was closest too in the group, like him sometimes she just wanted to be left alone, and all the stuff with her parents, damn he knew how that shit felt. He was surprised though, that she actually bothered with makeup. Face the same heart shape as her mother, lips the same smile nose snub likes a rabbits like her, hair she was trying to grow out, only her eyes and her height came from her father. Eyes that were a dazzling blue and lashes that were covered by mascara, and lips that were smeared with gloss.   
  
"Yourself" she replied, imitating his brooding pose "Hurry up people" unlike him though sometimes Monti liked to go wild and party, she also liked to disprove every stereotype against woman in the book, and had thoroughly kicked Seifer and Fuijin's little boy's ass, when he'd mentioned them, which had made Richard laugh like hell. Seifer and his family moved away sometime in his childhood, he didn't remember when or where, all he remembered where two toddlers squabbling in the dust, and the one in the dress knocking the one in the grey trench coat for six.  
  
"They'll be late they're always late" Richard mutters.  
"Yeah cos their getting it on while his father has his back turned" Monti laughed, they were talking about the other two members of their team, Kael, Zell Dincht's son, and Karla, miss "I'm a Rinoa Heartily wannabe". Not that Richard didn't love his mother, but if she could be a little girly and overactive at times, Karla was ten times worse, and Kael though he was a nice guy, doted on her every move.  
  
"We're here we're here we're here let's go let's go we're gonna be late" a high pitched voice, Karla, yelled as a blur of blue ran past them, followed by a black and blue tattooed blur, as Kael tried to keep up. Richard and Monti looked at each other, shook their heads, and went after their team mates  
  
Sandro turned off the shower, long Jet-black hair slick across broad shoulder as he groped blindly for a towel. Finding one he wiped his eyes then dry himself quickly, he glanced at the clock, DAMN he was running short on time and if he was late and held up the entrance of the exchange students then Irvine would kill him, damnit! He hurriedly pulled on the stuff he wanted to wear for the party, jeans with patches over the knees, cowboy boots… shirt…SHIRT! DAMNIT WHERE WAS HIS SHIRT?   
  
"Looking for this" Rita stood by the door, swinging the shirt on her finger. He grabbed the blue dress shirt from her and pulled it over his head. He ran a comb quickly through his hair, pulled it into a ponytail, jammed on his cowboy hat and shrugged on his suede trench coat.  
  
"Ready to go?" Rita asked smugly   
"Shut up" he grumbled storming past her and into the hall, walking as fast as he could without running so that she had to jog to catch up. When the group where in site round the corner an they still had some time to spare, he slowed to a sedate and confident walk, Rita glared at him, and he just smiled.  
  
"ah there you two are, right on time, I almost thought you wouldn't make it" Irvine said as they reached the group  
"a good sniper is always punctual, Sir! Never early never late" Sandro said, tilting his hat (and always rushing) he added mentally.  
"Just so kid, just so" Irvine grinned at him.  
  
"Attention Balamb students" A female voice said through the microphone "If you'd please look to the west entrance of the hall, you will see your new exchange students this year, Make them welcome, have a great party…and remember no staying up after the curfew unless your going to the combat ring, and I'd recommend you avoid that if you've had a lot to drink" The voice of headmistress Quitsis, stopped as suddenly as it began, and music resumed as the Galbadien students walked into the hall where the party was being held. 


	3. Hats are dangerous for your health

Monti looked over to the west door at the sound of the announcement there had been a few songs played before the exchange students entered, all fast songs and no slows, typical probably hoping the two groups would mingle for slows and make it 'easier for the Galbadiens to integrate themselves' huh, if they were like their father they didn't need any help  
  
Speaking of her father, he'd be among them now, she should go say hello. she thought, fingering her hair, which was starting to come down even more and was messing itself up, she needed to see if he had a comb, or if he knew where mum was, or borrow his hat, yeah she'd talk to him later, she could see him now, talking to some of the Galbadien students his back to her. Right now she just wanted to borrow his hat.  
  
"Thanks pap" she whispered in his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek and whisking the hat off his head before darting back into the crowd.  
  
Sandro widened his eyes, as some Balamb girl came up and whispered something he didn't catch in his ear, and stole his hat.   
  
He gave Rita a puzzled glance "Am I imagining things or did a perfect stranger just steal my favourite hat"  
"A perfect stranger just stole your hat" Rita echoed, looking after the girl with an expression of equal puzzlement  
"Crazy ass Balambs" one of the other exchange students said absently.  
  
"Right" Sandro said in a determined voice, clapping his hands together and tearing off into the crowd after the girl, spotting his hat weaving through the people he cleared a path and called "Hey you little rascal, gimme my hat back!"  
  
  
"Hey you little rascal, gimme my hat back!" A voice that clearly did not belong to Monti's father called.  
"Shit" she swore, the voice sounded mad, she really didn't want to get into a fight, verbal or otherwise, and she definitely didn't want to explain her error, it would be too damn embarrassing! She dove further into the crowd trying to get to the centre of the dance floor where she could lose him, and then she could lay the hat on a table for him to find later, or think of another option.  
  
"Come back here" A few heads turned but she kept threading her way through the crowd almost at a run, she slipped into a relatively clear space a felt a hand close round her hand "Gotcha" The boy yelled, turning her round as she gave up, she really didn't want to fight, so she was going to explain. She got ready to see if there was a way she could bluff out of this, but caught a proper look at her pursuer.  
  
Jet-black hair that begged to be touched scraped back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, tanned skin. A handsome face with strong features, Dark blue eyes filled with amusement, puzzlement, perhaps the tiniest hint of anger…and something else… but it was gone in a flash, as quickly as it came. She felt her eyes dart quickly over a leanly muscled body of perfect proportions whilst willing them not too.  
  
"Well this is embarrassing" was all she could say  
  
Sandro looked at the girl, the tiniest bit shorter than him, but then he was easily the tallest in the group of Galbadiens, nearly as tall as Irvine Kinneas, , he thought with a chuckle. She was really pretty, beautiful even brown chestnut hair hidden under HIS hat and sparkling green eyes that eyed him appraisingly; he felt a smile twitch at his lips. She wasn't half bad, nah she was great, tall, slim waist, ample hips, tapered legs, and a face that remind him vaguely of, someone, in fact everything about her remind him of someone, something but he couldn't place it.  
  
"Well this is embarrassing" she said nervously  
"Yeah" he replied evenly, trying not to get mad at her, there was probably a reasonable explanation for this, one suggested itself immediately, that all Balamb's were mad?   
"I kinda thought you were someone else" she muttered abashedly, looking so damn cute he had to smile  
"That's all right, but can I have my hat back now?" He asked. All of a sudden she raised her head, eyes sparkling with a mischief even more alluring than the cuteness a moment ago,  
"I don't know", she grinned, "I think it looks better on me, and plus you really don't want to see my hair right now"  
He had to have her, when she looked so damn beautiful, so damn sexy and so damn mischievous he knew instantly, he had to have her, she was unlike any of the Galbadien girls he met, and now that he thought about it given her outfit…probably different than all the Balamb girls here too.  
  
She was the only one not wearing a dress, she was a challenge, and he had to have her.  
  
He pretended to consider what she said a second then replied jokingly "Here's a deal, you give me a slow dance, and I'll let you borrow my hat for the party"  
"Deal" She said, eyes still sparkling, "the first slow song, if you can find me" She turned to run off into the crowd again, just as he caught her a second time, and the music shifted from some upbeat dance track to the soft dulcet music of a country ballad  
  
"Looks like you're out of luck" he whispered pulling her closer to him, clasping his hands loosely around her waist, 


	4. Where have all the cowboys gone?

The lyrics of the song started up as Monti hesitantly laced her arms around Sandro's neck, bbrushing against his hair, silky smooth to the touch and slightly damp, he smelt of Shampoo, soap, water, and underneath, that heady healthy scent of pure male, you know the kind of smell that lingers on your fathers sweaters when you borrow them?  
  
"Oh you get me ready in your 56 Chevy  
Why don't we go sit down in the shade  
Take shelter on my front porch  
The dandy lion sun scorching,  
Like a glass of cold lemonade  
I will do laundry if you pay all the bills"  
  
The two move slightly closer to each other  
  
"Where is my John Wayne  
Where is my prairie son  
Where is my happy ending  
Where have all the Cowboys gone  
Why don't you stay the evening  
  
Kick back and watch the TV  
And I'll fix a little something to eat  
Oh I know your back hurts from working on the tractor  
How do you take your coffee my sweet  
I will raise the children if you pay all the bills"  
  
He tightened his grip round her waist, pulling her closer, and she tightened her grip round his neck, resting her head on his shoulder  
  
"Where is my John Wayne  
Where is my prairie son  
Where is my happy ending  
Where have all the Cowboys gone  
Why don't you stay the evening  
  
I am wearing my new dress tonight  
But you don't even notice me  
Say our goodbyes  
Say our goodbyes  
Say our goodbyes  
We finally sold the Chevy  
When we had another baby  
And you took that job in Tennessee  
You made friends at the farm  
And you joined them at the bar  
Almost every single day of the week  
I will wash the dishes while you go have a beer"  
  
He buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent gently as they danced, and she sighed from being so close to him, this was good this was nice he was …comfy.  
  
Where is my John Wayne  
Where is my prairie son  
Where is my happy ending  
Where have all the Cowboys gone  
Where is my Marlboro Man  
Where is his shiny gun  
Where is my lonely ranger  
Where have all the cowboys gone  
Yippee Aw, Yippee Yea  
Yippee Aw, Yippee Yea  
Yippee Aw, Yippee Yea"  
  
They stayed clutching each other a moment before he loosened his grip, they drifted apart, but he kept his hands lightly on her hips, and she let hers linger over the band that fixed his hair in place.  
"You know" Monti whispered, "Since I accepted my punishment for stealing your hat I think you owe me a name  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" He grinned infuriatingly, she glared at hi  
"Promise not to laugh?" She asked, pouting.  
"Promise, if I laugh I'll forfeit the next dance"  
"THE NEXT DANCE?" She said, letting go of him, pulling back and resting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sure? What you didn't mind, Tell me you didn't enjoy that and there won't be a next dance, I'd just like to get to know the ruffian that stole my hat, what's so wrong with that,?" He teased.  
Monti gazed around the room, it was full of happy people dancing, people contented with thir lives, occasional loners like Richard leaning inconspicuously against the pillars. Kael and Karla were dancing close together near the edge of the dance floor, far too close for propriety. It wasn't as I any one else wanted to dance with her, heck she didn't know that many guys apart from those on her team, the ones she did she considered close friend she would never dream of dancing with, and she didn't like most of the guys at seed's style anyway, they all had something to prove. Plus this young man was exciting, alluring…handsome  
  
"Fine, I did enjoy it" She smiled and he grinned back with a slightly triumphant look "Bu maybe not every dance this evening, contrary to what the song said, I'm not going to wash the dishes while you have a beer"  
"Do I look like I'd want you too"  
She surveyed him, nope, he looked more like he'd want her to join him, get dead drunk and make mad passionate monkey love to him all night, she grinned and shook her head.  
  
  
"So you promise not to laugh?" She said again  
"Like I said before I promise"  
"Ok…it's Monita"  
"Monita?"  
"Yeah"  
"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
"Huh, charmer, flattery will get you nowhere, friends call me Moni, or Monti, or just plain Mon, it's your turn now"  
"Moni" He whispered softly, catching her hand gently "My name's Sandro" he added  
"That's nice, unusual but nice" She replied, then grinned, "It suits you,"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he laughed   
"It means your weird silly" She laughed, "But kinda cool, your not like the kind of guys I grew up with"  
"Is that such a bad thing?" he laughed pulling her a little closer to him  
"No, you actually have a sense of humour" she replied with a laugh of her own, he decided he liked it when she laughed, her whole face lit up. 


	5. What are you squall?/ What it feels like...

Disclaimer: The song used in the last chapter is copyright Paula Cole, you hear me? The song in this chapter is "what it feels like for a girl" by Madonna. I don't own either, I don't claim to, I'm not making any money so don't sue, ok? Ok!  
  
"Hey" A voice said, "What's a guy like you doing alone in the corner?" Richard turned his head to identify the owner of the voice, it was a girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, her skin was tanned and she was wearing a peach top, black pants and a white coat, she was pretty cute, he admitted to himself. He shrugged in response to her question.  
  
"Hey why don't you come dance with me, I don't have a partner and my usual fall back guy, aka my best friend, is currently drooling over the girl who stole his hat" she smiled jerking a thumb at where some guy was talking quietly to Monti? No way, Richard thought with a wry grin, and then turned his attention to the girl,   
"I don't know how to dance".  
"What are you Squall? Come on it's not like their playing waltz music, we're kids, teenage kids, dancing consists of shaking your hips and pumping your fists in the air, come on it'll be fun, besides wouldn't leave this poor little girl without a dance partner would you? You are supposed to make us Galbadiens welcome after all" She joked, faking a frown at the last to lines he smiled back at her unconsciously  
  
"So you with the exchange group then? I didn't think I'd seen your face before"  
"Yeah, come on please dance with me, I'll tell you all about it while you do, plus if you keep hogging the wine" She pointed to his empty cup "and don't sweat it off, then you'll be drunk before morning"  
Ricahrd sighed, "Fine you've convinced me, but don't complain when I murder your poor innocent toes"   
She laughed "I won't, the name is Rita"  
"Richard" he replied simply. Allowing Rita to take his hand and pull him to the dance floor.  
  
Monti glanced over at where Sandro was getting them some wine, recognizing the music to the next song she began to sing along softly under her breath.  
  
"Girls can wear jeans  
And cut their hair short  
Wear shirts and boots  
'Cause it's OK to be a boy  
But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading  
'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading  
But secretly you'd love to know what it's like  
Wouldn't you  
What it feels like for a girl"  
  
, Monti thought,   
  
"Silky smooth  
Lips as sweet as candy,   
Baby tight blue jeans,  
Skin that shows in patches"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Strong inside but you don't know it  
Good little girls they never show it  
When you open up your mouth to speak  
Could you be a little weak"  
  
  
Sandro was heading over with the drinks now, that was good, she could do with a drink  
"Do you know what it feels like for a girl  
Do you know what it feels like in this world  
For a girl?" she whispered to him in time with the song, draping her arms round his neck as he came over.  
  
"Can't say I do" he chuckled handing her, her glass as she listened to the song finish humming lightly  
  
"Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently, baby  
Hands that rest on jutting hips repenting"  
  
  
  
"Hurt that's not supposed to show  
And tears that fall when no one knows  
When you're trying hard to be your best  
Could you be a little less  
  
Do you know what it feels like for a girl  
Do you know what it feels like in this world  
What it feels like for a girl  
  
Strong inside but you don't know it  
Good little girls they never show it  
When you open up your mouth to speak  
Could you be a little weak"  
  
  
  
"Do you know what it feels like for a girl  
Do you know what it feels like in this world  
For a girl  
  
In this world  
Do you know  
Do you know  
Do you know what it feels like for a girl  
What it feels like in this world"  
  
Sandro tapped her on the shoulder "You want a refill?" He asked, pointing to an empty glass she hadn't remembered finishing.  
"Nah, I wanna dance a bit more, I'll have another drink later" she replied. He nodded, smiling at her. 


	6. Somethings you take for granted

Later in the evening Monti and Sandro were sitting in a corner sharing their second glass of wine, talking pleasantly. She took a sip, and surveyed the room, Kael and Karla had been at it all evening, Richard had been bullied into dancing with some Galbadien girl and everyone seemed to be having a good time… Oh uh!  
There was her mother, talking to her father urgently and dragging him towards the stage,   
  
"What not again?" Sandro asked, and monti realized with embarrassment that she'd spoken aloud  
"Come on" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet  
"What? Where we going"  
"Getting away from my mum," Monti gestured impatiently in her parents' direction, pulling him forward through the crowd while she spoke.  
"THAT'S your mum? Selphie Kinneas is your mum?"  
"Yeah" Monti winced still tugging him along  
"I KNEW you reminded me of someone!"   
"OH so that's why you danced with me?" She said stopping for a moment to glare at him  
"nooooO" he said "forgive me this comes out wrong but I asked you to dance cos you r a hot chick" He teased "and cos you stole my hat"  
"I'm debating whether to hit you for that or not?"  
"I'm petrified!" he joked, she slapped him hard on the arm  
"Ow, you hit hard don't you" he said rubbing his arm.  
"Serves you right" she laughed taking his hand again and tugging him through the crowd  
"Remind me to take you seriously next time you make a threat"  
"Will do" she said still tugging him. The finally pulled free of the crowd and reached the door to the corridor. They stepped into the corridor; it was nice and cool compared to the heat of the dance floor.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Sandro asked  
"The training area, there's this hidden area, hidden bah everyone knows it's there, even the headmistress, but the teacher hardly go their, it's private, it's quite, you can see the fireworks they have planned for later their, and they'll probably be at least one couple, more like 1o out their sucking face." Monti explained, she slowed down now walking beside him instead of pulling ahead  
"I thought you said it was private?" He asked  
"It's a big balcony" she grinned  
  
The walked in companiable silence for a while, Monti nodding to the temple guards at the entrance to the different aspects of the compound that were closed off after nightfall. They quickly reached the entrance to the training area and slipped inside.  
  
"Woah" Sandro marvelled " back home we just train out on the plains near the garden, this is really cool" he said looking round "But whoever designed it watched Jurassic park to many times, don't you think?"  
"Ya I know" Monti giggled softly beside him "This way" she said, threading her way precisely along a well known route through the swampy interior of the training ring, while he stumbled along behind her. They turned a corner and came upon a clearing where a tree blocked the path, climbing over it they walked over to a small concrete doorway set in the wall of the building and stepped through onto a balcony.  
  
"Here we are" Monti said, extending her arms and gesturing at the relatively desrted 8for now) balcony, over in the corner Karla and Kael were sucking face like their was no tommorow. "oh how did I know they would be their" she said to herself softly.  
"Know em?" Sandro chuckled  
"Yeah seed test team mates" she rolled her eyes and crossed over to the other side of the balcony, flopping down against the wall. He followed her, and lay dow on his back beside her, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"So…" He said finally "you don't get on that well with your mum, huh?" he looked at her.  
Monti was silent for so long he thought she wouldn't answer but then she did "It's not her really, well it 's her and it isn't. Just, every time someone sees me they go 'Oh she looks so like her mother' and they all expect me to be perky, happy and excitable like my mother was but I'm not, and sometimes no one sees it and gives me the chance. It's the same for one of the other kids in my Seed group, Richard; you know he's squall's kid? They always push him to lead the class all the time, but he kinda fits that role, he really is like his father so it works. Me I'm not my mother, and I'm sick of everyone thinking I am, I don't wanna be her! And I don't wanna be a part of any of her crazy schemes either!"  
Sandro shifted to look at her better, she had one hand propped on the edge of the balcony and she was looking towards the night sky"  
  
"So who do you want to be?" He asked gently,  
"Me? " she asks "Nobody really…I …I just want to be me" he thought he saw a single tear drop roll down her face but the next second it was gone and he was sure he'd imagined it. She slid down beside him and laid her head on his chest, looking up at the sky with him, he draped his arm round her shoulder and gives her a quick squeeze. he thought, .  
  
They were silent for a moment thinking their own thought then "The sky is so beautifull out her tonight, their never this clear in Galbadia" Sandro remarks softly  
"Yeah" She says, changing position slightly beside him "You know I haven't noticed that in a long time, I guess some thing you just take for granted" 


	7. Fireworks and Dinosaurs

"Well if isn't San the lone ranger" Someone broke the contented peace of the moment as Sandro and Monti lay gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Hello Rita" Sandro said without bothering to look up at first. Monti moved back to leaning against the wall and he sat up "Monti meet Rita, my partner in crime, fellow Galbadien exchange student, honorary little sister" he wanted to clear that up straight away in case Monti got the wrong idea "and all round pain in the butt" he joked "Rita, this pretty girl is Monti. Be nice"   
  
Monti smiled at the girl then turned to Sandro "I see your friend has already met Richard Leonhart." She gestured towards where the other two teenagers stood side by side   
Rita's eyes widened and she turned an indignant face to her dancing partner. "Why didn't you tell me, and you let me embarrass myself with that squall remark? Oh boy now I feel really stupid" she slapped her hand to her head and Richard laughed.  
"Nah you didn't look stupid, just stubborn" he replied good-naturedly. She rolled her eyes and gave a quick snort but then a mischievous look twinkled in her eyes "now I know I've been dancing the whole evening with someone…famous" she teased, he groaned.  
  
"Hey Kael, Karla, detach yourself for a moment and come say hello!" Monti called to her two team mates at the other side of the balcony. Abashed they stopped kissing and came over arm in arm grinning like Cheshire cats, it wasn't hard to tell that Kael was drunk and Karla tipsy, he couldn't even walk in a straight line.  
"Hi they said"   
"Kael Karla, this is Rita and Sandro, Sandro Rita my two face sucking team mates" Monti said with a laugh Karla giggled.   
  
Just then the fireworks that Balamb welcoming parties were famous for went off overhead and more people crowded onto the balcony, all conversation came to a halt as the group turned their faces to the sky to watch.  
  
Later as the fireworks display trickled to a finish, Richard pushed back from the stone ledge "you know we should go now to get back for the last dance, if we want to avoid the crush and allow time for meeting any pesky grat's on the way back." He suggested  
"That sound's like a good idea, Richard, shall we go guys?" Monti asked, pulling Sandro gently away from the wall, her handing lingering on his, teasing eye meeting his.  
"I'm game" he replied, Rita nodded, and the other couple voiced their agreement.  
  
They filed out through the concrete doorway into the training area, talking together and laughing softly. Suddenly sandro stopped and turned back towards the thicker part of the jungle.   
"Something wrong?" Monti asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, he shook his head and turned to her.  
"No …I thought I heard something, must have been mistaken" reluctantly he joined the others as they walked away towards the training area  
  
The roar from behind them stopped them in their tracks.  
"Obviously not" Monti whispered, everyone taking a step back from the t-rex that had pushed through the underbrush  
"Oh shit!" Karla yelped, her face paling quickly  
"Does anyone have ANY weapons?" Richard asked as the group backed slowly away from the dinosaur  
"I'm Zell Dincht's son!" Kael exclaimed drunkenly, swaying as he pulled away from Karla "I don't need weapons, I can fight with my bare :hic: hands!"  
"Kael your to drunk to stand properly let alone fight" Monti replied sarcastically"  
"Ok… we keep backing up and on 3, we run." Richard said   
"1,2,3!" Karla exclaimed as fast as she could and ran away screaming her head off, the t-rex broke into a run after them as the whole group burst into motion.  
"Karla you bitch, you've made it even madder" Monti shrieked falling slightly beside the others. As they came to the fallen tree trunk she bent and pushed herself into a flip over it not looking where she was going, one foot landed on dried vine, the fragile wood splintering underneath her…as she fell with a heavy thud. "OH" She cried out, trying to get up and run again, and failing.  
  
Richard and Sandro turned back "COME ON MONTI, WATCH OUT GET UP!" Richard yelled, Sandro simply stared at her in panic.  
Monti tugged vainly at her trapped leg, trying to squirm free of the hole, but to no use.  
She looked up as her hair was blown back from her face, as she gazed into the huge reptile's cold eyes. Her eyes widened but she didn't scream as the T-rex sniffed at her, she was absolutely frozen with fear. It moved it's face closer opening it's huge jaws, and roared, Stale breath disturbing the air so much Sandro's hat was blown from her head.  
  
"HEY PCICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE" A branch appeared in her line of vision, thwacking the t-rex on the nose, it Turned away from her with a roar, stumbling after her saviour…sandro…Sandro? He was waving the branch around and yelling the t-rex snapping at the branch each time as Sandro dodge neatly out of the way "RICHARD get her out of here!" he yelled to the other boy.  
  
Richard darted forward, rita hesitated a moment the followed. Together they tugged and eased Monti free, tugging her urgently to her feet, she grabbed Sandro's hat. That was all she had time to do in way of help before Rita and Richard picked her up between them and launched themselves into a shambling run carrying her to the entrance of the Training area. Sandro threw the Branch with one last yell, and as the t-rex turned it's head to follow the movement he ran forward again and joined the group, they left the training room and collapsed against the corridor wall.   
  
"That" Monti breathed "Was way too close" 


	8. Consolation prizes

Six teenagers dragged themselves along the corridor to the main hall where the party in honour of the new seed was being held. One of them was limping and complaining a little too loudly at the fact that two of her friends, her MALE friends, had deemed it necessary to support her.   
  
The templar guards were giving them very weird looks.  
  
That was the least of their worries, as two seconds after they entered the door; Monti's very angry father accosted them  
  
"What happened? What did you guys do to my little girl" He said rushing over, spotting one of his exchange students as the newest addition to the group he snapped "SANDRO, you better not be responsible for this…."  
"DAD!" his daughter snapped "Dad it was an accident Richard, Kael, Karla and me were showing Sandro and Rita the training centre and we ran into a t-rex, it wasn't his fault leave him alone and stop overreacting." She continued without leaving him time to respond she could see him cooling off slightly, ok so her mother did teach her a FEW useful things on men. "Besides I'm a big girl with her father's temper if it was him he'd be dead by now, or incapable of reproduction" Beside her Sandro gulped "I just fell over when we were running away, Sandro was very brave he distracted the damn dinosaur, so if anything you should be thanking him… I'm done you can go now"  
Her father opened and shut his mouth once, glowered at her, a sure sign she had won and turned to Sandro, "er thanks, sorry about that kid"  
  
"No problem" Sandro said nervously gulping again, Monti smirked at him and mouthed the words "See my point" he was indeed beginning to see the problems with having parents like this.   
"As for you" Irvine turned to his daughter "Haven't I taught you to look where your going, and did you REALLY think you were going to dance on that leg?"  
"Ah.." Monti started that had been pretty stupid come to think of it.  
"That's what I thought, go rest, and check with the nurse on the way back dear, she'll still be up"  
"DAD, please it's ONE dance, it's Graduation, it's THE LAST DANCE, it's THE dance at least let me sit and listen.."  
"I didn't say you couldn't sit and listen" Irvine chuckled sympathetically "I said my dearest daughter, that I won't let you hurt yourself any more by dancing on that leg, sit down at the side and get it checked out afterward, ease your father's mind for once, without arguing with me?"  
Monti heaved a huge sigh "Yes dad" she said reluctantly"  
"Thanks, Love you, hope you enjoyed your evening before you got chased by a -rex" he kissed his daughter on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd to find his wife.  
  
"Do you want us to sit with you Monti?" Richard asked his friend, one hand still clasping Rita's as they looked at their friend sympathetically, it was a bummer to miss the last graduation dance.  
  
Monti looked u, she could tell that although they were sympathetic, part of them wanted to go enjoy their dance, it wouldn't be fair to them to miss it (Karla and Kael had already excused themselves sympathetically and run off to dance)  
"NO guys, you go have fun, I'm fine, I'm to tired to dance anyway"  
"IF your sure"  
"Yes, go before I start to do my fuijin impression"  
"Ok I'm going" Richard smiled, leading Rita into the crowd  
  
"Sorry you missed your dance Monti" Sandro said from beside hr  
"That's ok" She replied, gazing out at the dance floor as the Dj announced the last song and the music started up  
  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
Monti thought to herself  
  
"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,"  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)"  
  
"Are you going?" Montio looked at Sandro  
"No, my partners "too tired to dance" so I'm gonna stay with her, unless she doesn't want me too that is?"  
"No, I'm sure she'd enjoy your company" Monti smiled,   
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
  
"Hey sandro" she said turning to face him  
"Yeah?" He turned to face her again, they were looking straight at each other now, and she found she couldn't break away as much as she wanted to.  
"That for saving me back their that was really brave of you, I mean it"  
"Thanks, you were brave too, I mean most people would have screamed with that dinosaur in their face, you kept calm, that took guts"  
"Thanks…but I…you were braver, you didn't have to put yourself at risk for me, you've only known me one evening, but you did, so just…thanks"  
"Your welcome I told you" He smiled moving closer to her and putting an arm round her waist, "Beside what kind of a guy would I be if I let my beautiful dancing partner get killed"  
"A cowardly not so brave, self preserving one?" Monti asked with a smirk  
"Exactly" he replied with another of his grins. Every time he did that her heart turned summersaults in her mouth, she was surprised he couldn't hear it, it was beating loud enough!   
she thought  
  
. Dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)  
  
The two teenagers remained close to each other, Gazing into each other eyes, He edged a little closer, and she leaned forward, closing her eyes, He kissed her. She leaned forward responding.  
  
she thought, I just want to stay here, right here forever and I willd ie a happy lady  
  
"Is that a good enough consolation prize for not having the last dance of the evening" Sandro said when they finally pulled away  
"You bet" Monti said, her voice kind of dazed, she could feel herself blushing as he slipped an arm around her. They waited in companiable silence for the music to fade out and for the main part of the crowd to disperse" Come on" Sandro said with a grin "I'll help you to the infirmary, I need to learn where that is anyway" 


	9. Doctor's orders

"Monita!" The infirmary doctor, Dr Kadowaki yelled upon seeing the two teenagers approach "what happened to you leg? And who's this young man"  
"It' s a long story Dr Kadowaki, this is Sandro" Monti said, limping over with one arm hooked around Sandro's neck for support.  
"Hello Sandro" The female doctor said briefly before turning her attention back to Monti,   
"Well come inside then, I was just about to shut this place up for the night but I can take one more, you'll have to tell me what happened while I take a look at this leg. Honestly Monita, when will you ever learn, the training centre I so you don't hurt yourself so much on missions, not to kill yourself before you even get on one  
"Yes Dr Kadowaki" Monti sighed, hopping into the infirmary, she glared at Sandro who was trying not to show his amusement  
  
"Sit down on the bed" the Dr commanded, Monti made a face but did so, and continued to grimace at Sandro over the doctors shoulder as the doctor uhmed and ahhed over her leg, Sandro meanwhile was trying not to chuckle at the faces Monti was pulling, the Dr was completely oblivious.  
"So?" Monti asked as the doctor straightened up  
"How did you do this Monti, looks like you plunged it through Dry vine or something"  
"More like jumped into it running away from a T-rex" Sandro gave a light chuckle and Monti glared at him  
"Yeah that, well I was showing Sandro the training centre and not having any weapons, we decided to run instead and I managed to jump over the log and right into, the patch of dried vine so…"  
"I see, well if it was a T-rex I suppose I should count myself lucky you didn't come here with multiple teeth marks, I don't want you walking back to Your parent's apartment on this, but if you rest it, it should be fine by tomorrow, your lucky you were wearing jeans, if you'd worn a dress your poor leg would be scratched to pieces. As it is it's just bruised, you'll have to stay at your Seed dorm room, I'll call your parents and tell them where you are all right, now skidadle so I can go get some sleep"  
"Yes Dr Kadowaki" Monti said, lad for the excuse to sleep here and not suffer her mother's 20 questions on how the party went, and did she dance with any nice boys which would mean she would have to admit to spending the whole evening with Sandro which would mean that her mother would get excited and ply her with more questions and her father would glare disapprovingly and give her the silent treatment and… Well let's just say spending her night in her dorm room sounded infinitely preferable.  
  
The two Teenagers walked out into the corridor greeted by utter quiet it was amazing how these halls could be filled with students rushing from the party to the dorms on minute, and then empty as the desert the next.  
"So miss Kineas" Sandro teased "last stop dorm room huh"  
"Yeah guess so, Damn I'm drained I don't think I can drag myself another step"  
"Well in that case let me help you" He said micheviously, grabbing her round the waist and swinging her up into his arms.  
"Ahhh, SANDRO!" She screeched in surprise "SANDRO YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT," She yelled as he began walking   
"Negative" He grinned "The nice doctor lady said you weren't supposed to walk, so your not walking what's the big deal"  
"Sandro put me down I preferred hopping!"  
"Nope sorry no can do he grinned  
"I swear I'm going to get you for this" Monti said, squirming, but she couldn't get loose without dropping to the floor and hurting her injured leg even more.  
The 'Nice doctor lady, attracted by Monti's screeching, and having finished locking up the infirmary muttere "Kid's these days" then yelled aloud "That's right boy, this will probably be the only time she ever listens to a single word I see, just keep carrying her!". Sandro gave a nonchalant wave to the doctor without letting go of Monti then whispered  
"You see, doctors orders" to her, she scowled at him, then gave in and giggled slightly, letting him carry her.  
  
"Which ones your room" Sandro asked, as they arrived at the dorms?"  
"And why pray good sir should I tell you that?" Monti teased  
"So I can drop you off, what do you think that I'll barge in and seduce you?" he teased back  
"Well you never know she grinned"  
"Sure, Monti, sure, I'm hurt that you could think such things about me" He exclaimed with mock sadness, she snorted  
"Whatever you don't have to take me back to my room you know"  
"Yes I do your not to walk remember?"  
"It's not that bad can you stop it it's getting annoying now" She pouted   
"All right, I'll stop teasing you but seriously I'd like to drop you off at your room anyway, isn't that what dates normally do" he once again blessed her with a toothpaste commercial grin  
"I guess" She sighed, contentedly "It's down that way " she motioned, then let out a huge yawn "Excuse me, I'm sleepy" she muttered leaning against his chest.  
Sandro smiled to himself and pushed open the door to her Dorm room it was less cluttered than his won but then if his parents had an apartment on the ground he0d probably keep most of his stuff there instead of having it clutter his dorm room. He placed Monti gently on the bed "You allright now, or do you need me to get you anything before your got to bed" he asked.  
"Nah there's enough furniture to hang on to if I need to hop anywhere" Monti responded grinning up at him, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips   
"Night night" he whispered, exiting softly  
"Night night" she sighed contentedly, watching him as he walked away, "Hey sandro" she said when he got to the door  
"ya?" he turned back to face her  
"see you tomorrow ok?" She asked  
"Sure" he smiled and left.  
Monti let her head flop back onto the pillows and heaved a dreamy sigh, the cutest guy in the whole room had spent the whole night dancing with her, life was good, no life was great!  
  
Sandro walked away from the room toward his own in the boys half of the dormiatry block, with a huge grin on his face. "Yes" he whispered, pumping his fist in the air, tonight had definitely been a good night. 


	10. Prolouge to "Dreamscapes."

iTwo teenagers slept, in two separate beds, in two separate rooms, they dreamed two different dreams of two separate people under two different covers in two different dorm blocks …  
  
In one university.  
  
The boy, dreamed of a girl with blue eyes sparkling like diamond beneath his cowboy hat, another girl and another boy, laughing beside them as they ran wild open plains of his childhood, free of monsters. Ran to a big farmhouse in the distance, shrank in size to four laughing children and ran among the horses in the paddock, rolling over and over down the hill, and drawing shapes in the clouds. Alone unsupervised, unprotected…and untroubled.  
  
Not in this world  
  
  
The girl dreamed of grey blue eyes like a winter's sky before a now storm, those dreams changing whirling into a black vortex, a woman tall and queenly, evil and dark, she sat on the throne a huge headdress covered her face. The woman pushed up her headdress away from her face, raising her finger at the same time, as the woman's face was revealed, before it was revealed completely even, a thunderbolt shot from her finger and sent the girl spinning into the vortex again. Ghostlike she drifted over a silver grey plain, "hello?" the echoes spread back to her, had she spoken? "Where am I?", "is anyone here" more echoes in the dreadful silence then… breathing the girl turned slowly as ragged breathing increased and a ringing sound filled her ears /i  
  
  
Monti woke, sweat dripping from her brow and sunlight beating on her face, she looked at her alarm clock which was ringing away to itself she slammed it off, sank to the bed and tried to remember what she'd dreamed the night before. She drew a mental blank shivered, shrugged and got up to take a shower. Later, drying herself off in the bathroom, sun warming her naked body, the dream was discarded as easily as her towel, as she thought about what to wear. She quickly decided on a pair of jeans, (one of her favourites, they laced at the top instead of buttoning, and hung low on her hips.) a black shirt with studs in a v-shape down the front, and a denim jacket flung lightly over her shoulder, A camouflage print cowboy hat completed the ensemble.  
  
She smiled briefly, wondering if she'd see him today.  
  
"Will seed graduates Richard, Monita, Karla and Kael And Galbadia shooters Rita and Sandro report to the briefing room immediately, I Repeat seed graduates Montia Kinneas, Richard Leonhart, Karla hilltrip and Kael Dincht report to the briefing room along with the Galbadia exchange students Rita and Richard" the overhead boomed…  
  
Guess that meant yes then 


End file.
